1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium including a ferromagnetic metal thin film. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vapor-deposition-type magnetic recording medium having excellent eletromagnetic conversion properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, vapor-deposition-type magnetic recording media require no binding agent to bind magnetic materials together, unlike coating-type magnetic recording media. Such a vapor-deposition-type magnetic recording medium has high bulk density, and is suitable for high density recording. Accordingly, the vapor-deposition-type magnetic recording medium has excellent electromagnetic conversion properties, and has been widely utilized. The vapor-deposition-type magnetic recording medium is produced by vacuum vapor deposition of a ferromagnetic metal material, such as Co or Coxe2x80x94Ni, on a non-magnetic substrate such as a biaxially oriented polyethylene terephthalate film, a biaxially oriented polyethylene naphthalate film, a polyimide film, and a polyamide film.
The magnetic materials for the metal thin film magnetic layer include the aforementioned metals or alloys thereof. In particular, the magnetic material including Co has good electromagnetic conversion properties, and is suitable for the high density recording medium. In recent years, there has been a demand for recording with much higher density, and recording media with thinner films have been studied. So, thinner non-magnetic substrate has been studied.
However, the smaller the film thickness of the non-magnetic substrate, the less the tape-shaped magnetic recording medium contacts with a magnetic head (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9chead touchxe2x80x9d). As a result, the output undesirably decreases, especially in a short wavelength area. Furthermore, the magnetic recording medium may have poor traveling durability.
To overcome such problems, an aromatic polyamide film has been used to improve head touch, without decreasing the output, and to improve the operating durability, even if the non-magnetic substrate has a smaller film thickness.
When the aromatic polyamide film is used as the non-magnetic substrate, a decrease in the output and the operating durability, which are caused by insufficient strength of the non-magnetic substrate, are improved. However, the output is still decreased by tape deformation, such as cupping, after the final product is provided.
The present invention is made to solve the above-mentioned problems. According to the present invention, it has been found that the above-mentioned problems can be solved by setting the Young""s modulus in the transverse direction (TD) and the thermal contraction coefficient in the transverse direction within the predetermined ranges.
A magnetic recording medium comprises a non-magnetic substrate, and a metal thin film magnetic layer formed on the substrate by an oblique evaporating method, the non-magnetic substrate being an aromatic polyamide film. The film has a Young""s modulus in the transverse direction of 16000 MPa to 18000 MPa, and has a thermal contraction coefficient (which means the contraction coefficient determined by the ratio of the length after heating at 180xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes and the length before heating; and hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cthermal contraction coefficient (180xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes)xe2x80x9d or simply xe2x80x9cthermal contraction coefficientxe2x80x9d) of 0.7% to 1.3%. Thermal deformation (cupping) after the thin film is formed can be prevented to improve the head touch and the electromagnetic conversion properties.
If the thermal contraction coefficient in the transverse direction exceeds 1.3%, cupping after thin film formation becomes excessively convex on the vapor deposition side. If the thermal contraction coefficient in the transverse direction is less than 0.7%, the cupping after thin film formation becomes convex on the back coat side. In either case, the head touch becomes worse, and the electromagnetic conversion properties deteriorate. Also, the cupping deteriorates the operating properties, resulting in the decreased durability. From the viewpoint of head touch, it is preferable that the cupping be appropriately convex (about xe2x88x920.2 mm) on the vapor deposition side. However, if the cupping is excessively convex, it may adversely affect the properties of the magnetic recording medium.
The larger the Young""s modulus in the transverse direction, the better the head touch and the electromagnetic conversion property. If the Young""s modulus exceeds 18000 MPa, it becomes difficult to control the thermal contraction coefficient in the transverse direction to 1.3% or less. If the Young""s modulus is less than 16000 MPa, the thermal contraction coefficient can be easily controlled, but absolute strength lacking, the head touch becomes worse, and the output is decreased.
Conventionally, the recording medium had a smaller thickness for high density recording. In this invention the non-magnetic substrate is also thin and has a thickness of 3.0 xcexcm to 6.0 xcexcm. A back coat layer is formed on the substrate at a side opposite to the magnetic layer (evaporated layer), and has a thickness of 0.3 xcexcm to 0.7 xcexcm. If the back coat layer has a thickness of less than 0.3 xcexcm, the cupping is increased on the evaporated side (becomes convex on the back coat side), which leads to deterioration of the head touch. If the back coat layer has a thickness of more than 0.7 xcexcm, the cupping is increased on the back coat side (becomes convex on the evaporated side), which also leads to deterioration of the head touch. It is therefore preferable that the thickness of the back coat layer be 0.3 xcexcm to 0.7 xcexcm, and more preferably 0.4 xcexcm to 0.6 xcexcm.
In the present invention, the aromatic polyamide film is a film comprising an aromatic polyamide resin which is represented by formula (1) or (2) below, or a copolymer of (1) and (2). 
where AR1, AR2, and AR3 are represented by the following formula (3), 
and X and Y are selected from xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2 and the like, but are not limited thereto.
One or more hydrogen atom in these aromatic rings may be substituted with a halogen group such as fluorine, chlorine, and bromine, preferably chlorine; a nitro group; an alkyl group such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, and a propyl group, preferably a methyl group; or an alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, an ethoxy group, a propoxy group, and an isopropoxy group. One or more of the hydrogen atoms in an amide bond of the polymer may be substituted with another substitutional group.
The polymer has preferably 50% or more, more preferably 75% or more, of the aromatic rings in a para orientation (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cpara orientation aromatic polyamidexe2x80x9d) since the film comprising such a polymer has increased stiffness and excellent heat resistance. The para orientation herein means that the bond configuration is linear.
When the content of the aromatic rings in which one or more of the hydrogen atoms is substituted with a halogen group is 30% or more, preferably 50% or more, more preferably 70% or more, moisture resistance is improved, and a change in size due to moisture and a decrease in stiffness are prevented. In addition, when organics and/or inorganics are coated on the aromatic polyamide film, the adhesion between the organic and/or inorganics and the film is improved. Examples of the halogen include fluorine, chlorine, and bromine. Chlorine is especially preferable.
The aromatic polyamide film is produced as follows: an aromatic diamine and an aromatic dicarboxylic acid are polymerized in an organic polar solvent such as N-methylpyrolidone, dimethylacetoamide, and dimethylformamide to synthesize an aromatic polyamide resin. As a neutralizer of the hydrogen chloride produced, an inorganic salt such as calcium hydroxide and calcium carbonate is used. The aromatic polyamide resin is formed into a film by a solution film formation process to produce the aromatic polyamide film.
Examples of the aromatic diamine include paraphenylenediamine, metaphenylenediamine, orthophenyelnediamine, 2-chlorparaphenylenediamine, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylether and the like. Examples of the aromatic dicarboxylic acid include terephthalic acid chloride, 2-chlorterephthalic acid chloride, terephthalic acid hydrazide and the like.
on a surface, on which a magnetic layer is formed, of the non-magnetic substrate, microprotrusions are formed to improve the durability. The microprotrusions are produced by adding inactive fine particles to the aromatic polyamide film, or coating a liquid containing inactive fine particles on the aromatic polyamide film.
The inactive fine particles that become cores of the microprotrusions may be organic particles or inorganic particles. Examples of the organic particles include cross-linked polyvinylbenzene, acrylic polymers, cross-linked polystyrene, polyesters, polyimides, polyamides, fluororesins and the like. Examples of the inorganic particles include colloidal silica, titanium oxide, aluminum oxide, zirconium oxide, calcium carbonate and the like. The average diameter of the particles is preferably 10 to 60 nm, more preferably 20 to 30 nm. The shape of the particles is preferably uniform and spherical. The particles may be used in combination.
The inactive fine particles can be added to the above-mentioned aromatic polyamide film by adding the above-mentioned inorganic particles or organic particles to the aromatic polyamide film, or by coating the liquid containing the inactive fine particles on the aromatic polyester film.
Then, the film is drawn in the longitudinal direction, drawn in the transverse direction, thermally fixed, and relaxed to provide the aromatic polyamide film having the desired thermal contraction coefficient.
The magnetic material for use in the magnetic layer can be a pure metal such as Co and Fe, or an alloy such as Coxe2x80x94Ni, Coxe2x80x94Fe, Coxe2x80x94Cu, Coxe2x80x94Nixe2x80x94Cr, Coxe2x80x94Pt, Coxe2x80x94Ptxe2x80x94Cr, Coxe2x80x94Crxe2x80x94Ta, and Coxe2x80x94Nixe2x80x94B, and is preferably Co or a Co alloy. The magnetic layer is generally formed by vapor depositing such magnetic material directly on the non-magnetic substrate, or vapor depositing Ni on the non-magnetic substrate and then vapor depositing the magnetic material indirectly. Specifically, a vapor deposition chamber is evacuated to about 10xe2x88x926 Torr, the magnetic material is fully melted with an electron gun, and the non-magnetic substrate is moved along a cooled main roller to start vapor deposition of the magnetic material. An oxidizing gas selected from oxygen, ozone, and nitrous oxide is introduced into the magnetic layer to control the magnetic properties. A plasma-polymerized hard carbon layer may be disposed on the resultant magnetic layer as required.
The plasma-polymerized hard carbon layer can be obtained as follows: in a chamber (vacuum vessel) including a feed roller, a take up roller, a main roller having electrode plates disposed at a predetermined space with partially cylindrical shapes (cross-section circular arc) for plasma polymerization, and a pass roller as required, a roll-shaped non-magnetic substrate on which the ferromagnetic metal is evaporated is set on the feed roller, the atmosphere is evacuated to a pressure lower than 10xe2x88x925 Torr, and a predetermined amount of a hydrocarbon gas and other adding gas(es) is introduced to provide a reaction pressure of 1 to 10xe2x88x922 Torr to perform plasma polymerization. The amount introduced is determined depending on the size of the chamber as required.
The hydrocarbon gas is selected from methane, ethane, propane, butane, pentane, hexane, heptane, octane, nonane, ethylene, propylene, acetylene, methylacetylene, and toluene, and can be used alone or in combination.
Examples of the adding gas include hydrogen, neon, helium, argon, oxygen, nitrogen, and the like. The ratio of the adding gas/hydrocarbon is about 1 to 0.01, preferably 0.1 to 0.05. If the amount of the adding gas is more than that of the hydrocarbon, the film forming speed decreases. If the amount of the adding gas is too low, the film cannot be densely produced. A discharge power supply desirably has a frequency of 10 kHz to 450 kHz, especially 50 kHz to 200 kHz. If the frequency is more than 10 kHz, long operation time becomes difficult. If the frequency is less than 450 kHz, the film cannot be densely produced. The frequency of discharge, the reaction pressure, and the flow rate of the reacting gases are desirably controlled so that the plasma-polymerized hard carbon layer has a refractive index of 1.9 or more, preferably about 2.0 to 2.25.
Any known lubricants may be used. Preferably, the lubricant contains fluorine. The lubricant may be represented by R1-A-R2, where R1 is CF3(CF2)nxe2x80x94, CF3(CF2)n(CH2)mxe2x80x94, CH3(CH2)1xe2x80x94, or H; A is COO, O, or COOCH(C1H21+1)CH2COO; and R2 is CF3(CF2)nxe2x80x94, (CF3(CF2)n(CH2)mxe2x80x94, CH3(CH2)1xe2x80x94, or H; provided that R1xe2x89xa0R2, n=7 to 17, m=1 to 3, l=7 to 30 are satisfied. R1 and R2 are preferably linear for a suitable lubricating effect. If n is less than 7, water repellency is low. If n exceeds 17, a blocking phenomenon occurs between the lubricant and the non-magnetic substrate or the back coat layer, and friction cannot be reduced. The same applies to l as well as n. The lubricants may be used in combination.